Sweet?
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Connie doesn't like M&M sweets... But there's a dark reason why, and she tells Rita. Freechamp. Oneshot. Trigger warning for mentions of child abuse! Cover credit-AsterHowl


Sweet?

 **A/N**

 **So this is a bit of fluffy, slightly serious piece of Freechamp fluff :D**

 **Warning: Has quite heavy mentions of child abuse so don't read if you don't like reading about that.**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

Connie collapsed onto her large chair in her office with an appreciative sigh. She'd been on her feet nonstop since two o'clock, it was now half five.

Rita, her partner, popped her head around the door. "May I come in?"

"Of course, you don't need to ask" Smiled Connie.

Rita sat across from the brunette. "Tired?" she enquired.

Connie closed her eyes and nodded. "Very."

"Well... If you let me go half an hour early, I'll order us a takeaway, go to yours, and set up a film and when the food arrives we can eat it and watch the movie." Suggested the nurse, batting her eyelashes.

"What makes you think I'll let you go early?"

Rita made puppy dog eyes to her partner. "Pwease Conniekins? Pweeeeaaase?"

"Conniekins?" Connie scoffed.

"Yes, it's your new nickname. Now can I please go?" Rita begged.

"Fine. Chicken chow mein please, from the Chinese place down the road." Connie requested.

"Okay. I love you Connie"

"I love you too" smiled Connie. "Now go and get my food"

Rita hopped off the chair she'd been perched on and made her way to where Connie was sitting. She gave the Clinical Lead a kiss on the lips and smiled. "Your wish is my command"

"So you are my fairy godmother now?"

"Maybe." Rita grinned, and left.

Connie sat on her office for a while, and filled out some paperwork.

Six o'clock rolled around, much to the Clinical Lead's relief. She placed her uncompleted work into her bag, along with her phone and purse, got her coat on, grabbed her car keys, and made her way out of the ED.

She got home, and saw Rita's car parked on her drive. "Cheeky Reets!" she muttered with a smile on her face.

She let herself in and was greeted by the smell of chicken chow mein and the sound of Taylor Swift's hit "Shake It Off" playing on the TV.

"Hello!" Connie called.

"Haaaiii!" Rita replied.

"What does that mean?" The consultant asked as she kicked off her Louboutin heels.

"Hello/hola/hi all rolled into one." Rita replied. Connie made her way into the front room, and sat down on the sofa next to her girlfriend.

"Why have you go the music channel on? I thought we were going to watch a movie" She asked as she took her portion of chicken chow mein from the coffee table.

"We are. Is "Enchanted" okay?"

"Yeah, Gracie loves that film, so do I as a matter of fact." Smiled Connie.

Rita fiddled around with the remote for a few seconds, and then, eventually, a stream of trailers played on the screen.

The pair settled down, and Rita snuggled into Connie.

"I love you" Connie smiled, and gave Rita a kiss.

"And I love you too."

Halfway through the film, Rita got up to put the dirty dishes in the sink. She came back with a packet of M&Ms. "Want one?" She asked as she sat back down on the sofa.

Connie looked slightly unnerved b the sweets. "No thank you" she smiled uneasily.

"All the more for me, then." Rita smiled, not wanting to upset Connie.

When the end credits were rolling, Connie put the TV off and turned to her girlfriend.

"What is it, Con?" The nurse enquired, she knew something was wrong.

"The reason why I don't like M&Ms. is... well..." A tear slipped down Connie's cheek.

Rita wrapped her arms around Connie and gazed into her eyes, and put her finger on Connie's lips. "If you don't want to continue, it's fine with me, okay?"

"I want to tell you. I don't like M&Ms is because someone once forced me to eat them when I was very little."

"What? Why?" Rita was immediately defensive .

Connie smiled slightly. "They're dead now, so you can't beat them up, I'm afraid. When I was about five or six, I won an award at school for best drawing of a pet, and I won a packet of M&Ms. It was at an awards evening or something and both my parents were there. I slipped by accident on the way back to my seat."

"Go on..." Rita said, not sure what Connie was going to say next.

"Well, my parents fought pretty hard to get me into that school, it was semi-private, you see. Anyway I got home, and I wasn't feeling very well. Mum wasn't in the best mood, and she screamed at me as soon as we got into the car, telling me what a disgrace I was..." Connie broke down in tears.

Rita cuddled Connie, tears also in her eyes. "I'm so sorry..."

"I know." Connie took Rita's hand, and squeezed it gently.

"It's you that needs the comforting, not me!"

The Clinical Lead smiled slightly and continued her tale.

"Well, I went up to my room for a while with the sweets, and did some homework, just to get away from mum. After a while, she came in and saw me working, she called me ungrateful because I hadn't eaten my sweets. She then forced me to eat them, literally forced them down my throat."

"Oh my God. The bitch!" Rita swore.

"I know." Connie said tearfully.

"When I was 18, she'd abused me a lot more, and I went to the police about it with my Dad. I got justice in the end."

"Good. Although the scars will stay with you forever..."

"Yes, but with your help I'm healing."


End file.
